


"Baby"

by castiheller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, The Impala - Freeform, The Winchester Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiheller/pseuds/castiheller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between the brothers was easy enough for her to understand, but Dean and Castiel had always baffled her. There was a tension between the two of them, something she was unfamiliar with. They would look tenderly at one another, exchange fleeting touches, have hushed conversations when Sam was sleeping in the rear seat. Dean sometimes behaved around that angel similar to the way he would behave around women. But he never acted upon it, never spoke a word about it, for the seven years they knew each other. Neither of them did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Baby"

She had seen it all, or at least it seemed that way. The first time her tires touched the asphalt of that car lot, you could tell she was headed somewhere. Her first owner wasn’t anyone special. Sal Moriarty was an alcoholic with loads of health issues. He had this hideous angel pendant hanging from the rearview mirror inscribed with his name. Sometimes, if he slammed on the breaks to hard or turned too quickly, it would smack the windshield, leaving tiny nicks in the glass. But Sal wasn’t all bad. He would drive her around, stopping from impoverished place to impoverished place, handing out Bibles to the poor. But one day she found herself back on a car lot again, waiting for someone, anyone to bring her home.

“That’s not the one you want.” There was a man sitting on her hood like he already owned her.

“You following me?” another man asked.

“No, no, I was just passing by. I never got to thank you for that cup of coffee this morning. I was a little out of it.”

“More than a little,” the other man agreed.

“Let me repay the favor. This is the car you want.” He slid off of her and slapped her hood twice.

“Oh yeah? You know something about cars?”

“Yeah, yeah, my dad taught me everything I know.” He propped open her hood and ducked underneath. The other man joined him, looking at her engine and everything else that made her tick. “And this, this is a great car. 327 four barrel, 475 horses, a little TLC, this, _this_ is cherry.”

“You know man, you’re right.”

“What are you buying that thing for?” He gestured to her neighbor, a small VW van.

“Kinda’ promised someone I would.”

“Over a ’67 Chevy? I mean c’mon, this is the car of a lifetime. Trust me, this thing is still gonna’ be badass when it’s forty.” This guy wasn’t lying when he said that he knew cars. And that was when she met her new owner.

“John Winchester, thanks.”

***

She went through a lot with the Winchesters. John and Mary were manageable, but once they had those boys, everything was different. There were t-ball games for Dean, spilled juice on her leather seats, and temper tantrums in the back. But it wasn’t until after Mary died that things really changed.

John dragged Sam and Dean across the country so he could work jobs, leaving them bored out of their minds. One time, Dean and Sam stole a pair of their father’s knives and carved their initials into one of her car doors. There was another when Sam was playing with an army man and, somehow, jammed it in the ashtray in her back seat. And then there was the time that Dean got to sit up front with his dad, and while John was inside a gas station, he shoved a couple of Legos inside her vents. But she didn’t mind, these blemishes made her different, they made her _theirs_.

Eventually, John handed her down to Dean. He treated her like she was alive rather than just a machine. He called her “Baby” and made sure that she kept running smoothly. And as Dean and his brother grew further apart, she was all he had.

Dean was a lot different than Sam. Well, Sam was a lot different from Dean. He left for Stanford after an argument one night, leaving John and Dean by themselves. When John was out running other cases, Dean would be by himself. He would hustle pool or poker, picked up the occasional woman at a bar, and, rarely, another man. Though, he kept that sort of thing to himself.

But even after a semi-truck rammed into her years later, leaving a severely injured John and Sam and a half dead Dean, he recovered and built her from the ground up. And even though he didn’t have to, Dean made sure to keep all the small imperfections he and Sam were responsible for so many years previously.

She loved running around with the Winchesters on their various adventures, whether it be hunting or not. There was one time, after the boys killed a whole nest of vamps, that they drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzie show, and another where they drove two days for a Jayhawks game. And then there was her favorite thing; Dean would park her out in the middle of nowhere, gravel road and all, and he and Sam would sit on her hood with a couple of beers and watch the stars. She came to know these boys, she had watched them grow up.

But her world changed when Dean died. He had irrationally sold his own soul to save his brother, and that act had provided him with one year to live. She could remember feeling his screams rumble through her frame and down into her engine from that house, and that’s when she knew he was gone. And then it was just Sam. He became desperate, restless, completely engrossed in finding a way to pull Dean out of hell; and then one day, Dean came back. But not in the way anyone was expecting.

Castiel, angel of the Lord, gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition. Or so he claimed; Dean didn’t believe one word. But Castiel, or Cas as he would soon be known, was not lying. He and Dean shared a more profound bond, something more special and more complex than either of them had previously realized.

And then there was, of course, the impending doom of the apocalypse, and the impala became more important than ever before. Sam, the poor boy, had been possessed by Lucifer and had been about to kill Dean; but then he saw her and that stupid, old, little army man stuck in the ash tray. And he remembered, he remembered everything.

But it was more than just the big moments that were important. It was the small ones too. The pointless small talk made from hunt to hunt, the nights where they couldn’t get a room in a motel so the boys would sprawl out across her seats—Dean in the front and Sam in the back. She helped Sam meet Amelia when they accidentally hit a dog. There was also another time that Castiel appeared on her hood, naked, and covered in bees.

The relationship between the brothers was easy enough for her to understand, but Dean and Castiel had always baffled her. There was a tension between the two of them, something she was unfamiliar with. They would look tenderly at one another, exchange fleeting touches, have hushed conversations when Sam was sleeping in the rear seat. Dean sometimes behaved around that angel similar to the way he would behave around women. But he never acted upon it, never spoke a word about it, for the seven years they knew each other. Neither of them did.

***

It was raining the day it finally happened. Sam usually did the grocery shopping, it was a twist of fate that day that it happened to be Dean. Castiel materialized next to him in the passenger seat, the same way he always had. Dean jumped, startled, and yanked the steering wheel to the left, straightening the car out again before she hit the one in the opposite lane. The driver honked and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Dammit Cas, stop trying to give me a heart attack,” Dean grumbled.

“My apologies, Dean.”

“So what is it this time? Weird shit going down in heaven, or some mumbo jumbo, hocus pocus you want us to check out?”

“Neither, actually. I just missed you,” Cas admitted. Dean glanced over to him, his eyes softening, and the skin around them crinkling as his lips lifted into a smile.

“I missed you too,” he said quietly. Weeks ago, Castiel had the spell Rowena cast upon him lifted, making him a full-fledged angel once again. He took off days later in search of Metatron, being sure to contact the Winchesters by phone to keep them updated. This was the first time he had been back since then.

“So, where are we going?”

“Uh, the grocery store.”

“Of course, sustenance is important.”

She wasn’t sure of exactly what happened inside the store, but they both climbed back inside dripping wet and laughing. Dean threw the bags in the backseat and then turned to face Cas again.

“I can’t _believe_ you just said that to her!”

“I felt it was an opportune time to mention the subject,” Cas mumbled. Dean doubled over laughing and Cas smiled widely. When the hunter got a grip he looked up and placed a hand on the angel’s knee.

“God, I love you, Cas.” When he realized what he had said, Dean turned white as a sheet and began removing his hand, but Cas clasped his fingers around it. “Cas… Cas I—”

“ _Dean_ ,” the angel growled. “Shut up.”

“God, Cas, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean, I didn’t—” Cas placed a hand over the man’s mouth.

“Dean I love you too.” The hunter’s eyes blew open wide and the angel removed his hand.

“You… You do?” Cas shook his head, a smile playing on his lips.

“Of course, you _idiot_.” Dean gripped the lapels of the angel’s dirty trench coat and pulled him in close, pressing their lips together. The impala wanted to sigh in relief, it had taken them so long to find each other, too long. Cas pushed Dean further into the back of the seat but Dean pulled himself away from him.

“Dean, is something wrong?”

“I… I want this, Cas. I do. Just… not here.” Cas pulled back and settled into his seat. “The bunker is only ten minutes away.” Cas threw Dean a smirk.

“Well then, better step on the gas, Winchester.”

***

You could hardly find Dean without Castiel by his side from then on. The angel shared his room in the bunker and joined the Winchesters quite frequently on their hunts. She recalled the exchange between the two brothers after Sam found out about the two of them.

“So… You and Cas huh?” Sam had asked. Dean shot his younger brother a glare.

“Oh shut up, Sammy.” Sam snorted.

“Jerk,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Bitch.” They laughed softly, it had been so long since they had done that. After a pause, Sam brought up some new information regarding the Darkness that Crowley had provided them with, and they tangled with different theories on how to put an end to it.

It almost took a year before they finally found what seemed to be a solution. They had help, of course: Crowley, the archangels Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel had returned, along with God Himself, who had turned out to be the Winchester’s old friend, Chuck Shurley.

But now that the Darkness was gone and had brought no further repercussions, the Winchesters were not quite sure what to do with themselves. But the battle did not come without losses. Crowley died along with quite a few of Castiel’s fellow angels. Cas himself disappeared with his Father, promising Dean that he would return.

“Where do you think he went? Why wouldn’t he tell me?” Dean asked Sam later as they drove back to the bunker.

“I don’t know, Dean, but he’ll be back, okay? He loves you.” Dean nodded, releasing the breath he had been holding, and loosened his grip on the steering wheel.

The angel returned late that night. Dean was still awake, taking long swigs from the beer he held in his hand, leaning against the impala and watching the stars. He heard footsteps and almost dropped the bottle when he saw Castiel walking towards him.

“Cas?” he said. “What gives? Did you _walk_ here?”

“Um, yes. My Father dropped me off at the gas station up the road,” Cas explained.

“Why didn’t you fly?” Castiel’s eyes dropped to the ground.

“That is what I would like to discuss with you, Dean.” Dean’s eyes widened as he realized why he had disappeared tonight, without a word.

“You didn’t. You did _not_ do that for me.”

“I wanted to, Dean. It was my choice and God agreed.”

“Cas I didn’t ask you to give up your Grace for me!” Dean yelled. His eyes glistened, unsure if he was angry, happy, or sad.

“You didn’t have to. This is the only way I could be with you, grow old with you.” The weight of what Castiel was telling him hit Dean so hard he almost collapsed. Cas had now, fully, given _everything_ for him. Dean had done nothing in comparison; it would take a long time for him to match up for what Cas was doing for him right now. But he had an idea on how to start.

“Mary me,” Dean blurted. “God, Cas, I love you so freaking much and you… You deserve so much better than me. But you choose me every single damn time and I can’t even fathom why you—”

“Because, Dean, the first time I saw you in Hell, the first time I touched your soul, I fell in love with you. I put you back together piece by piece and I… I never _knew_ I could feel this way. About anything.” Dean rushed forward and pulled Castiel into a kiss.

“Marry me, Cas,” Dean whispered against his lips.

“Of course, Dean. Of course I’ll marry you.”

***

It was a small ceremony. Jody came with Alex and Claire. Sam officiated. And Cas could have sworn he saw Chuck and Gabe back by the car, just for a second. They decorated the impala, JUST MARRIED painted in large white letters on the back of the windshield; it took Sam forever to convince Dean to let him do that.

“I swear if that stuff leaves a single smudge—” Dean had warned.

“Dean, calm down. They made the paint specifically for this purpose,” Sam assured him.

“If anything happens to my baby, it’s on you, Sammy.”

“Whatever, Dean.”

Castiel now had a last name and Dean, finally, had his family. They were going to Hawaii for two weeks and Jody and the girls would be staying with Sam in the bunker for a few days. Claire had come up to congratulate the two of them and whispered, “It’s about damn time” in their ears when she pulled them both in for a hug. And they couldn’t agree more.

***

_Seven years later…_

“Now, Mary Jo, you be good for Paige, okay?” Dean said, kneeling in front of his five year old daughter.

“I don’t need a babysitter, daddy,” she whined.

“I know, you’re a big girl. But I know for a fact that you can’t make your own macaroni ‘n cheese, and that’s why Paige is here.” She gave him a big, toothy grin and giggled. Cas walked outside of their home then, looking ravishing in his suit and tie. Dean could hardly wait until they were alone.

 “Papa!” Mary Jo squealed, running past Dean and throwing her skinny arms around his husband’s waist.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Cas said, scooping their daughter into his arms. “Take care of Kevin, okay?”

“Yes papa.”

“Good girl,” he smiled and kissed her forehead, and then set her down again. Paige popped out of the house as well with Cas and Dean’s one year old son, Kevin Bobby-John, propped up on her hip. Sam had laughed at first when he heard the name. It reminded him of one of their old hunts where an infant was involved, though, it turned out to be a monster. But Dean had to honor the men in some way, and this had been the way he wanted to do it. Thankfully, Cas had agreed.

“Have fun at the wedding, Mr. and Mr. Winchester!” she said.

“We will!” Cas responded. “Thank you again.” Dean took his husband’s hand and pulled him over to the impala and the two of them climbed inside. She still ran well and was pretty much the same inside and out, except for the addition of car seats in the back.

“I can’t believe Sam is actually getting married,” Dean said, starting the engine.

“If I recall correctly, he said the same thing about the two of us,” Cas said and Dean laughed.

“Yeah he did. We just… Never thought we could have something like this.” He couldn’t even count how many times he told Sam that it wasn’t possible for them to have a normal life. It was never something he had seen any hunter achieve. And there was no way to express how glad he was that he had been wrong.

“Well, you deserve it.” Cas gave his hand a small squeeze.

“People don’t always get what they deserve, Cas.”

“You did. And that’s all that matters to me,” Cas told him, pecking a kiss on Dean’s lips. Dean pulled out of the driveway, thinking about what his husband had just said, and, for the first time, agreeing that, yes, this is _exactly_ what he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading! This was written in anticipation of the upcoming "Baby" episode of Supernatural. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
